The Search for Family
by Stormwing15
Summary: Kai had never met his father or mother but heard from Wu and Garmadon talking that they may still be alive. He sets on a journey alone to find his lost family. This takes place after Lloyd defeats the Overlord and before the Nindroids season.
1. Chapter 1

Kai had been walking with Lloyd around helping in the city and he went to get more supplies then to help again with rebuilding the city until he decided to Eavesdrop on the Sensei's.

"So are you sure you've seen Fire yesterday?" Questioned Garmadon.

"Yes, but we have to wait a while until we actually tell Kai and Nya. They may be happy to see their parents, but they already gone out of Ninjago, so that will be hard." Wu told him brother.

 _Fire? Who's Fire? That must be my father that they were talking about._ Kai thought as he snuck past to get jay's toolbox and went back to Lloyd with it and started helping once again.

 **Sorry it is so short, but this is all I am going to do and the next chapter may be up soon.**


	2. Preperations

Kai had left early in the morning to set off on his journey. He packed up his stuff in a school bookbag and made his breakfast before Zane or Wu even woke and set of on his journey.

 _Goodbye Bounty I will see you guys another day._ Kai said as he set off on foot. He left a note that he is okay and don't even bother looking for him.

On his way he went and stopped by his former home, Ignacia, his old village and grabbed his elemental sword that he had hidden here. When he was about to set out again he saw a girl, age 13 by the looks of it. She was just staring at me adn I stared at the girl back.

"Why are you in my village?" Asked the girl in a polite tone after a short while of staring.

"Well, this used to be my village before I went to become a ninja" Kai answered back.

 _Why did I say that_

"Who are you and what's your name?"

"Kai SMith, Ninja master of fire. This Blacksmith Shop used to be mine, but I abandoned it when I went to go off to be a ninja around 4 or 5 years ago." Kai said introducing himself.

"Luna Slaughter, just an ordinary girl in this village. But before you leave can I show youo something? My big brother says I'm weird but I want a _ninja_ to be sure if I am being crazy or weird or neither."

"Alright, show me"

She had showed me that she had the element of water. I was shocked and staring at her hand as she made a water bubble. "Can I come with you, Mister Kai?"

"S-Sure" I answered to her as she made the water go to the ground. "let's get a move on, but first I need to gather a few things.

Inside the blacksmith Shop, Kai had gather all the money he had which is only 64 dollars. Which was pretty good but Kai wasn't very pleased.

Both teens went on the start of their journey. They both will have to face all the world's problems that will come hurling at them.

 **This is it and I hope you like it! It may be a bit too early to add an OC to this story, but I already did and I like the name Luna from one of my favorite cartoons that I just got into, so hope you guys enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kai and his new friend Luna had first went to some noodle place and saw a red-hair girl give him his food he ordered. "Thanks, girl."

"Yea, well I do have a name mister." said the girl and pointed to her nametag.

"Okay, Skylor." Kai said reading her name tag "I gotta... go. There is someone waiting for me out side," He looked and saw Luna was talking to Cole. "Umm, I think I will actually stay in here for a bit." He decided not wanting to be found and brought back to the bounty serving a punishment from Sensei Wu after 'Running Away'.

Finally after a few minutes later when Cole left Kai went to Luna and told her, "If you see any ninja _don't_ talk to them!"

"Then I can't talk to you?"

"Talk to me but none other ninja, just stick with me for now on. By any chance did you tell that ninja where I was?"

"No, I see you want to keep this a secret so I won't tell a soul!"

They finally made it to the end of Ninjago City and started heading out, but Luna informed me that it would rain soon so we turned back and went to a hotel room to stay for the night. While we were there I wanted to teach her Spinjitzu and to learn how to use a sword.

"Okay watch me." I showed her the movement of spinjitzu without actually using Spinjitzu. "Do you got it now?"

"I-I think so." She did the movements and made a bright blue tornado or Spinjitzu. "Yes! I did it! Thank you Kai," she squealed giving Kai a hug and Kai hugged her too and saw that he kinda blushed. "Why don't we go to bed. It is almost midnight and we have been training for hours."

Kai nodded. He had to admit he was kinda tired teaching her Spinjitzu. He slept in his own hotel bed and Luna slept in the bed next to him.


	4. The Turners!

Kai had left on their way again with his new "Partner" Luna. Luna enjoyed having Kai at his side. Kai didn't know why but she does. She or Kai may not know what may be coming their way, but they'll face the danger of what ever does come their way. It had been four weeks or a month after they left Ninjago City and they made it as far as in the mountains.

"Can we take a break Kai?" Luna asked Kai. And of course Kai nodded. He was tired as well. They took a break and Kai saw a cave and out of curiosity he went inside the cave. Kai saw a orange hair boy around his age speeding around the cave and beating a mountain lion. Next to the guy was two little kids. The looked like twins. One has medium black hair, a boy and the girl had thin black hair that went past her shoulders. He only just noticed that the guy was Griffin turner, Master of Speed.

"hey Griffin!" Kai welcomed.

"Hey Ninja! Name? I forgot!" Griffin asked Kai. Kai thought he was the only one who didn't remember the names of the tournament characters. The only ones he remembered was Karlof, Neuro, and or course, Skylor.

"Kai, and who are those two kids there?" Kai asked.

"My younger siblings, both are twins. Alexander or mainly called Alex and Asuna. We are just about to go back tpo the village we live at. Where is yoiur team? And who is that girl. Sister? Friend? More than friend?" Kai knew where Griffin was going with this conversation!

"Just a friend."

"Or a traveling buddy?" Luna called overhearing us.

"And I am traveling to find some people." Kai continued after Luna had interrupted hiim.

"You wanna stay with us?"

"Yea!" Answered Luna and Kai nodded and they stayed with Griffin until the next morning.


	5. Friends and Family!

In the morning at the village, Kai had been the last to wake up, as usual.

"Where are your parents?" Asked Kai.

"They died a little more than a month ago." Alex answered. "Where are yours?"

"That's what I am trying to find out."

The two left and Luna seemed more quiet than usual and she wouldn't look his direction like she usually does. "Is something wrong, Luna?" Kai asked.

"N-No, not at all!" Luna told him, but Kai wasn't entirely convinced. He just tried to forget and kept on moving. They were completely out of Ninjago and Kai saw three speedy figures zoomed in front of them. The smallest almost made him out of balance. It was the Griffins.

"May we come with you? We like to help you find your family." Griffin told Kai.

"Sure, I would like more company, and maybe Luna would talk to you, because she won't talk to me.

"Yea,"

The five of them had entered another place, which isn't near Ninjago or in it. It is the City of Snowdeep. It looked snowy and it was getting colder. Kai was freezing.

Luna saw some girl and ran to her and the boys and kids followed her.

"Guys, this is my best friend, Lily." Luna introduced, acting like her joyful self.

Lily had a black hoodie on and she had long thin black hair. Kai had to admit he had loved this girl, even though he knows nothing about her.

He snapped out of it and walked over to them and asked, "Have you seen this couple?" Kai held up a picture he found of his parents, which came from Kai's old house in his old village.

"Yea! They live here. They usually spend most of their time traveling. Their son and daughters live there at the house. I can take there if you like. I think they are home." Lily told Kai and the six of them went over to a house. It should be their house. Lily knocked at the door and a lady opened.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith. This is your son isn't it?"

Kai looked at her and she looked at him, "Mom..." Kai said real quiet.

"Son, welcome."

It was very welcoming and Kai had finaly finished his journey and he couldn't stop thinking what the others may be thinking.


	6. The Call

Kai had met his parents that day and now he found out that he had three siblings who were the same age as he was.

There was Micheal, the smallest or shortest and the childish one. He had short black hair that looked like Kai's hairstyle.

Both girls look like twins, except that Sarah has thin black hair and Serena has Light brown hair. Both have long hair and Sarah looks tomboy-ish and Serena looks sweet.

Griffin seemed to love Sarah, Micheal had shown his overprotective side, which Kai thought was funny, because he does the same with Nya.

Now he was thinking about it, he had wondered if Nya was worrying about him. He kust decided to call the bounty, finally.

He had borrowed Griffin's phone and put in the number for the bounty and luckily, Nya answered. "Destiny Bounty, Nya speaking."

"Hey Sis!" Kai called over the phone.

"Kai! Where are you?!" Nya seemed angry, but Kai understood. He would be angry if Nya had been away for a very long time and Kai had been away for a few months now and of course she would be worried and very mad or even furious.

"Sorry, I have to tell you something important!"

"No! Come back and then tell me!"

"Then I'll show you!" Kai hung up, furious, giving back Griffin his phone and ran off into the snow fast and didn't let the frost slow him down.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter and please review. I would like to see what you think of it.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, ninja. Time to bring you back to Ninjago." Said Lily. She had found where he was. He was just sitting down on the snow. He was at least a mile or two away from the Smith's house and he guessed that Lily had followed him.

"Fine, but I can go by myself you know. I got a dragon on my own." Kai told her, a bit mad because of his argument with Nya. He stood up and followed the girl to the way back to the house. While they were walking Lily had asked some questions about him and Kai told her. It didn't matter since once he got away from here, he won't see her ever again.

"I wish I lived in Ninjago," Lily whispered to herself and Kai noticed that she was blushing a little bit and Kai suddenly smiled. He held her hand and kept her warm with his elemental powers. Once they came back, Kai noticed that the sisters were giggling.

"What?" Kai questioned them.

"nothing. It's nothing Kai. There is suppose to be some kind of storm coming and that means you and the others will have to stay here for tonight." Serena told him, still giggling.

"Sure! I'm fine with that!" Lily said to the twins.

All four of them went inside and stayed inside the house and Kai fell asleep on the couch when the others were just playing video games.

 **In The Morning**

Somebody had poked Kai in the head and when he fnally woken up, Kai found Lily in front of him and gave him his breakfast. Kai looked outside and a nasty storm was outside. It was worse than last night, and last night was pretty bad.

"This is the worse weather for flying dragons. Maybe not for a Ice dragon." Kai told the girl, still looking out the window.

"What about for a fire dragon, like yours?" She asked.

"I can't see through all this snow and the snow will make my dragon fall. It's a storm after all." Kai explained why he can't go. "And I just can't leave Griffin or Luna. Luna didn't unleash her's , so she is totally unprepared in snow. She will just freeze to death." Kai looked away from the window and straight at her, "do you want to leave me?"

"Umm, I don't know. No." Lily blushed again and spoke softly.

Both of them ate breakfast together and then started playing Fallout 3 together.

 **Well, sorry for putting Fallout 3 in here, but I was watching VenturianTale playing Fallout 3 while making this chapter. Hope you would review and tell me how you like it. I was going make this the last chapter, but didn't want to end it just yet!**


	8. The Start of the Journey Back Home!

Kai had woken up before the sun was up. It was dark ooutside. He saw that the storm died down. He woken up Griffin, the twins and Luna.

"What is it Kai?" Asked Griffin in a whisper.

"Let's go back to Ninjago. The storm died down so we should go back now." Kai told them in a quiet voice.

"But, what about Lily?" Luna asked.

"What about her?" Kai was confused why she brought her up.

"You odn't know?"

"Let's go, I know she had wanted to come with us, but she would only slow us down."

Luna just ignored him. She got p and woke up Lily. "Tell Kai what you told me a few hours ago." Luna whispered to Lily.

"Why? And why are you all up?"

"We are going. Now what is it girls?" Kai said, impatient.

Lily went up to him and just smiled weakly. Before Kai knew i he did, he smiled at her too. He had changed his mind at once, seeing beauty in her smile.

"You can come if you want," Kai told Lily.

She did a bright smile and she and Luna ran off at the entrence. He Turners followed and Kai walked out, not seeming to be in a rush. He wanted for Lily to stay and couldn't imagine what would happen with Lily in Ninjago.

Kai and Griffin got on their dragons. They flew off with the twins with Griffin and the girls with Kai.

"Thanks," Whispered Lily, she had sounded tired.

"We should get to Ninjago as fast as we can," Kai told him, seeing another storm coming their way.

"What should we do?" Asked Luna.

"Let's go straight for it! With my speed and Kai's heat, we might make it." Alex had put rope around both dragons feet, once it was nice and tight, Griffin's dragon zoomed forward and Kai's heated both of them up. It could have worked, but it wasn't enough. Kai got struck off his dragon and blacked out. Today wasn't going to be a good one. Kai just knew it.


	9. Another Chapter

Kai was now all alone in the snow when he woke up. He decided to look around a bit and then he saw Lily. She was also all alone in the snow. Kai went over to her and helped her up.

"K-kai, what are we going to do now? We lost Luna and the Turners."

"Let's just hope that they are together." Kai summoned his dragon. The wind wasn't strong so he could fly now. Kai helped up lily onto his dragon and flew off. It had been a while until he ran into Griffin. Only Asuna was with him.

"Where is Alex and Luna?" Griffin sounded worried, which was unlike him to be worried, but it makes sense. Kai would be worried too if he had known his younger sibling was in trouble.

"I haven't seen them. I've only found Lily here." Kai told Griffin. Kai was glad he had found Lily. He just wanted to leave Griffin and go back to Ninjago. He just wanted Griffin to find Luna and Alex alone, but Kai known that he would never do that to a friend.

"I will go to Ninjago. It's not far from here and I will get the other Ninja. You three wait here." Griffin told Kai and the two girls. Asuna got on Kai's dragon as Griffin zoomed away.

* * *

Griffin made it to the Bounty after an hour or hour and a half.

"Griffin? What are you doing here?" Jay, the blue lightning ninja asked.

"Where is the rest of your team?" Griffin asked.

"I'll get them and Wu." Jay ran out and got his team and Sensei.

"Kai and I lost some girl and kid. We were thinking you guys would help us." Griffin told them.

"You were with Kai!" Nya, the girl sounded quite angry. No wonder Kai seemed upset after their phone call!"

They got on their dragons, except for Nya, who rode on with Jay. Griffin made it where Kai and the two girls were.

"You guys have a kid and a girl already!" Jay was mad.

"No a _different_ kid and girl. A little boy and a teen girl. We are missing them." Kai told Jay.

* * *

Kai jumped off his dragon and Kai lit up the place around him, making light and melting snow. This wasn't the environment for a fire ninja to go in.

It has been hours since they found Alex. But to Kai's surprise, ALex hadn't lived through the snow.


	10. Finding Luna!

It has been a few weeks since they've found Alex. Both Kai and Griffin went to search every day to look for Luna. Zane told them that she isn't there, but both of the boys argued with their robotic friend. Jay didn't want to search for someone in the snow and someone he doesn't even know. Cole agreed with Jay. Lloyd wanted to go, but was told that he was needed in the City.

"Hey Kai come here!" Griffin called. Kai went over where Griffin was and saw Luna with some Wolf.

"Luna?" Kai looked at her. It looked as if she lived in the snow. Kai had helped her up on his dragon. "What are you doing with that _thing_!" Kai had never liked wolves or foxes. He doesn't have a reason why, he just doesn't like them.

"Can we go already?" Luna asked. Both dragons flew off and they got to the Bounty.

"Now I gotta go home, bye." Griffin said as he flew off.

"Where do you live? Don't tell me it's on this _thing_! That's crazier than me with a wolf."

"Yea, I do." Kai told her. The second he finished talking, Lloyd walked out of the inside of the Bounty and saw the two.

"Hey Kai, who is this?" Lloyd asked, curious.

"This is the girl we were trying to find. This is Luna. And Luna this is my teammate, Lloyd."

 **Okay, I didn't plan this story to be long. This is the end and I may make another about either Luna, Griffin or Lily. And maybe a sequel to this.**


End file.
